


Dirty Blvd

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: by番橙和我站街，大致80s，雷
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Peter Capaldi
Kudos: 4





	Dirty Blvd

Peter今天第一次到红灯区。  
Peter不知道该怎么办。他没有工作，没有经纪人，接不到戏，还有一个乐队要养，而他在全英国经济萧条的背景下实在找不到赚钱的路子。忘了哪个狐朋狗友开玩笑说这样来钱快还能爽，走投无路的Peter决定冒险一试。  
路过巷口的时候他听到里面传来淫靡的喘息声。Peter几乎是跑开的，性教育缺失让他十分容易害羞。哪怕他知道自己很快也要经历被人按在巷子里扒光衣服，随意操弄。想到这Peter拉低了兜帽，试图遮住自己涨红的脸。  
最后Peter选在了一个报废的路灯下等生意。稍微有点经验的婊子都不会这样做——你需要灯光展示自己是值得操的，这样才能有客源。Peter确实什么也不懂，他的性经历跟同龄人比也少得可怜。他也不知道自己会走到今天这步：在一个寒冷的冬天穿着单衣等待不知道什么人操自己。是的，他连件像样的过冬大衣都没有，只能在冷风中抱着自己瑟瑟发抖。  
好在第一个顾客很快就出现了。  
对方把Peter带到另一个巷子里，拉开了裤链。见Peter一脸茫然的处男样，顾客不耐烦的发出指示，“口我。”  
Peter愣了一下，随即反应过来。“……哦。”他配合地跪了下去，仰起头，左手扶住对方的腰部，右手颤抖着握住对方的阴茎。  
Peter深吸一口气，努力将眼前的阴茎含到嘴里。这也是他第一次给男人口交，反胃感几乎让他呕吐。他尽力克制对扑面而来的男性体味感到恶心，用舌头轻轻的舔舐对方的马眼。顾客对他磨蹭又生疏的技术感到不耐烦，按住了Peter的后脑勺，狠狠顶进他的喉口。“唔——”Peter发出一声急促的呻吟，本能地收紧喉咙，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出。对方毫不犹豫的抽插起来，在Peter窒息前射进了他的嘴里。  
在Peter咳嗽着把嘴里的精液吐出来时，顾客丢下几张钱，骂了一句“不称职的婊子！”便离开了。Peter没去管对方的评价，目光和注意力都落在面前的纸币上。这比他设想的钱多多了，原来做婊子钱这么好赚。他依然觉得卖淫很羞耻，可赚到的数额又让他欣喜，这继续加重了他的羞耻感。  
Peter决定暂时抛弃自己的道德观。他从地上爬起来，看了一眼时间，觉得今晚应该还能再接几单。

收好了钱他想到他应该给自己定个价码。这有点奇怪，他从没想过在这方面衡量自己。那些游荡在红灯区猎艳的男人会愿意为操自己付多少钱？他没概念，他甚至觉得自己不怎么讨女孩子喜欢。况且他什么都不会……刚刚那个客人骂他：“不称职的婊子。”  
他不觉得他下一个客人还会那么好说话。  
但他不知道他瑟缩的样子有多讨人喜欢。过不了多久所有人都会知道这地界来了个漂亮的新鲜货，男人们会交换着肮脏的酒杯谈论怎样让他屈服更多，谈论他紧窄后穴的滋味，谈论他哭的样子，一时间他会让所有的同行嫉妒，直到哪天他们说“他已经是个真正的婊子了”。  
第二笔生意挺快就来了。新顾客上下打量着他，“什么价？”  
Peter支吾着，惹得对方有点不耐烦，“痛快点。”  
慌乱中Peter报出的数字明显让他的顾客有些惊讶。这下这位颇为老练的嫖客明白过来了，自己捡到了个什么都不懂的雏儿。这个孩子显然还没弄明白自己青涩的身体和漂亮脸蛋能值多少钱，更何况……他好像想起了些什么。他脸上的不快立刻换成了暧昧晦暗的玩味。  
“行吧，”客人装作勉强接受的样子，“让我瞧瞧你为什么值这个价。”  
他一把揽过Peter，推搡着把人带进了暗巷。  
“转过去。”他命令道。  
客人强硬的语气让Peter下意识地顺从了。他太紧张了，克制不住地细微颤抖着，脸埋进了交叠着撑在墙上的手臂里，等着他的客人有所动作。他倒不算毫无准备，该了解的东西他以为自己都了解了，但临到头来就是另一回事儿了。  
他感受到对方的手隔着布料沿着脊椎向下，不是抚摸，而像是沽价，这种感觉比他想象的难捱。他努力去想房东那张脸，他已经拖欠了两个月房租了，而乐队连个排练的地方都没有……被冬夜的风吹得冰凉的手指猛地刺进了他的后穴里，猝不及防下他叫出了声。  
“还不错嘛。”客人扒下他的裤子，拍了拍Peter还算饱满的臀部。他在Peter事先准备好的湿润后穴里搅弄着，粗暴地拉扯着穴口，“在你这个洞被别的男人玩烂之前我会多照顾照顾你生意的。”  
被痛感和恐惧夹击，Peter不自觉地轻微挣扎着，像离水太久的鱼类。  
“噢，你可以等我进去再开始扭屁股，宝贝。”客人恶意曲解着他的动作，把手指一根接一根地塞进了他的屁股里。  
“停下，停下。”Peter含糊地念叨着，眼泪早就打湿了他的袖子。  
客人不紧不慢地摸出几张纸币丢到他脚边，“来不及了，你瞧，我付钱了，你得把生意做完才行。”  
“你得感激我，我想我是你能在这条街上接到的最好心的客人了，噢，你想想，”他停顿了一下，男孩身体的反应已经有趣起来了，“我可在这里见识过不少人渣了，只会不管不顾地干进你那小洞里，不仅不付钱，还要叫上狐朋狗友来一起操你。”  
Peter发现自己勃起了，但他几乎已无暇去羞耻。  
客人拔出了手指，用Peter腰际的软肉抹干净了上面湿答答黏糊糊的东西。一下子空下来的后穴在空气里瑟缩着。  
拉链声让Peter抖了一下。  
“宝贝，我可为你忍了好一会儿了。”他掐着Peter的腰，“来，讨人喜欢些。”  
Peter屈服于他手上的力道抬了抬屁股，客人的阴茎直直顶进了他的屁股里。他忍不住呜咽出声，说不上是因为疼还是因为接纳陌生人的羞耻。对方却明显被他的显而易见的屈辱感取悦了：“宝贝，做娼妇的感觉怎么样？我好像在什么地方见过你这张漂亮脸蛋，你能告诉我是在哪里吗？”  
Peter被这话吓得浑身僵硬，“你认错了。”  
客人没理会他虚弱的否认，惩罚般一次次粗暴地贯穿他初次使用的后穴，因为紧张而绞紧的穴肉被蛮横地撞开。Peter几乎站不住，额头都被粗糙的墙面磨破了皮，但陌生的快感却在疼痛中沿着脊柱到处乱窜，让他抑制不住地发出煽情的喘息声。  
“收了钱就该乖乖听话，”客人揉弄着他的臀瓣，“叫出来，让我听听你被人干出的声音是不是比在台上还好。”  
Peter什么也说不出来了，只能抽泣着承受嫖客任性的捣弄和揉捏。他当然想过自己自己被认出来的风险，但这个念头一瞬间就泯灭了。即使在这座城市，他们也只是一支默默无闻的无名乐队。  
“所以你瞧，我在你身上可不止花了一次钱，你该分外照顾我一些。”他一巴掌扇在Peter已经通红的屁股上，“给我叫出声来。”  
“会…呃…会被人听见呐……”  
“哦？你以为你不叫出声他们就不知道你在这里露着屁股被人干了？相信我，你的声音是一面好招牌。你很缺钱吧？”  
客人用啃咬和舔吻催逼着他，他终于禁不住随着对方动作的节奏发出细弱的呻吟，得到了客人奖赏般落在他敏感耳垂上的吮吸。  
他已经完全适应后穴里进出的阴茎了，甚至有点适应了客人喋喋不休着的污言秽语。他的身体已经开始学着如何迎合讨好身后那根冲撞的肉棒了，直到对方粗喘着辱骂他是个“天生的娼妇”把精液射进他屁股里。  
客人满意地拉上裤链，撇了撇巷口探头探脑地男人：“收拾一下吧，你好像要有新生意了。”


End file.
